Love? Can I Eat It?
by Pineapple Lump
Summary: What caused Gil to go into a frenzy and then faint? And what does Alice learning about this 'love' thing have to do with it? Well, Break will tell you all about it! Oz/Alice and slight Break/Sharon


Hey! I'm back!  
I decided to see which couple's more popular so I'm going to do everything from Alice/Oz to Gil/Ada eventually (not including any threesomes or yaoi or whatever the girl version of that is)  
I've done Sharon/Break and I've done Alice/Jack sorta so now here's my Alice/Oz!  
Btw, thanks to all reviews! ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own PH!

Without any further ado, enjoy!

* * *

Sharon frowned as she wandered the hallways, wondering where on earth Break had gotten to. Typical, he always disappeared when she wanted to see him.

Sharon stopped when she heard someone cry "WTH?" which was followed by several more shouts and some thuds and crashes as various items broke.

"Ooh… if Break has gone and broken something again…" Armed with her paper fan, Sharon followed the noise to its source.

Eventually, Sharon found herself outside Oz's bedroom door. Oh. Alice and Raven must have had another fight over Oz again, Sharon thought to herself. That was something very ordinary these days. Still, Sharon thought. They must learn not to break things in someone else's house!

Having her paper fan tight in her hand, Sharon stepped forward and was about to open the door when it opened itself. To her surprise, several Pandora men, Liam included, were carrying Gil, unconscious, away on a stretcher. When one of the men stubbed his toe and swore, Liam hit him over the head and put a finger to his lips, ordering him to be quiet. Vincent travelled along with the others, trying to comfort Gil in his unconscious state.

"What on earth…?" Sharon asked.

"Well, good morning Milady!"

The sudden voice didn't surprise Sharon anymore and she turned around to face Break, who was standing there, looking quite pleased.

"Where have you been?" Sharon asked.

"In a closet." Usually this kind of response would confuse people too, but, once again, Sharon had grown used to it.

"Doing what? And what was that big racket from before? What happened to Raven?"

A huge smile plastered itself on Break's face.

"Well…"

* * *

Flashback

"Um… I still don't get it," Alice said. "Can I eat it or not?"

"Love isn't something you can eat, Alice," Sharon said, her girl mode on. "It's something sweet-"

"So you _can _eat it!"

"…Alice?" Sharon gave that scary smile of hers that made Alice feel tiny. Curse those animal instincts!

"Sorry…" Alice swallowed. "Sharon…onee…sama…" Alice gagged slightly but Sharon didn't seem to notice. She was all 'big sister' again.

"Love is to…feel desire for something," Sharon said, trying to find how to word it.

"Ooh! Like meat?" Alice asked excitedly.

Sharon sweat dropped. "Um…ok, just like meat."

"I was right! I'd like some love now please." Alice held out her hands expectantly, her licked clean plate on top.

"Alice, can you please forget about your stomach for one second?" Sharon asked.

Alice sighed and placed her plate back on the table, disappointed.

"Ok, so you love meat, right?" Sharon said. Alice paused to think about it, the nodded. Yes. She definitely had a desire for meat. Well, any food really, but meat was her favourite.

"So, think about the feeling you have when you eat meat," Sharon said. "That is love…Alice? Please don't drool on the table…"

Alice quickly wiped her mouth. "But you told me to think of how I feel when I eat meat."

"Just think about the feel," Sharon said. "Don't you feel that for any…thing (one) else? *cough Oz cough*"

"Are you alright?" Alice asked. "Maybe you should see a doctor about that."

"I'm fine," Sharon said, touched that Alice cared. That quickly vanished when she saw Alice eyeing her last piece of cake. She sighed and pushed it to Alice who ate it in three seconds flat.

"I love cake too!" Alice said excitedly, happy she finally understood what this 'love' thing was.

"Do you love anyone?" Sharon asked.

Alice leaned back in her chair, thinking about it.

"Cows," Alice decided. "Cow's meat is the best."

Sharon sweat dropped once more and gave up the conversation after that.

* * *

Interrupted flashback.

"Break, I already know this," Sharon said with a sigh.

Break laughed. "But of course, but if you want a story, Milady, you must start from the beginning. Do you want to know what happened or not?" Seeing as Sharon didn't reply, Break continued.

"Are you had finished talking to Miss Alice she…"

* * *

Flashback continued

"Hmm…Sharon seemed very disappointed that I loved cows…" Alice said to herself as she roamed the hallways. "Does she not like them? OI! SEAWEED HEAD!"

"Don't call me that!" Gil shouted, automatically reacting to the name.

Alice ran up to Gil and stood there, arms folded across her chest. "I order you to tell me what this 'love' thing is!"

"You can't tell me to do anything!" Gil replied.

"Excuse me? You are the servant of my manservant so TALK!" Alice stomped on Gil's foot with her heel to get the conversation moving along faster. That seemed to work.

Gil sighed and tried to think of a definition the stupid rabbit could understand.

"When you feel tender affection for someone, that's what love is," Gil said finally. "It could be like family, where you care about someone like a brother or sister, or maybe parents. It could be friend love where you care deeply about a friend. Or romantic love, where you feel very strongly attracted to someone. Happy now?"

Alice let Gil go and thought about what he'd said. Ok, family love…oh, that was what Oz felt with that silly Ada girl? Friend love… ooh, that must be the kind of love Oz and Gil had. Then what about romantic love?

Deciding Alice needed more information about this, she started walking down the halls again to find Oz. Oz was smart…when he wanted to be. But he'd probably know about this. However, Alice came across Break next.

(Flashback temporarily stopped as Sharon hits Break with her paper fan, demanding what Break had told her. The story continues after Break has assured Sharon he did not 'taint Alice's innocence')

"Clown!" Alice called.

"Good evening Alice~!" Break greeted.

"Clown, what is romantic love?" Alice questioned him.

"Hmm…how to put it so that the stupid rabbit understands…" Emily said.

"Now, now, Emily, don't just blurt out the truth like that," Break said.

"Hurry up stupid Clown!" Alice shouted.

"Well, romantic love is when you feel very strong for someone," Break said. "How to put it without risking Milady beating the day lights out of me… I suppose you could say when you love someone, you're willing to do anything for them because you care about them so much. It's different from any kind of love."

"Do you romantically love someone, Clown?" Alice asked.

*Break's answer is censored because he's telling the story to Sharon *cough Sharon cough**

"Oh, ok." Alice went off without another word, trying to find Oz again. If Break loves _her_…

Alice marched into Oz's bedroom without even knocking. Oz just sat on the couch, reading a book. He smiled as Alice approached him.

"Good evening Alice," Oz said. "Is there something wrong?"

"Manservant, I order you to answer these questions honestly!" Alice said. Oz just nodded, wondering what this was all about. "Would you do anything for me?"

Oz smiled. "Of course."

"Ah ha! You romantically love me!" Alice concluded.

Oz dropped the book in his hand.

"…Huh?" was all he could get out.

"The Clown said-"

"Oh, that explains it," Oz muttered.

"No! He actually made sense this time!" Alice said. "He said that when you love someone romantically, you're willing to do anything for them. Which you just admitted! Don't try to get out of this, manservant!"

"Alice, I'm actually really tired…" Oz said with a yawn. "Can we pick this up tomorrow maybe?"

Alice sat herself down next to Oz. "Not a chance. Now, tell me more about this romantic love, because you romantically love me."

Oz sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Um…usually with romantic love there's hugs and kisses and dates and gift giving…but Alice-"

"What's a hug?" Alice asked.

"A hug?" Oz wrapped his arms around Alice. "This is a hug Alice. But you can give hugs to everyone, friends, family, and then your beloved."

"Don't try to weasel out of it, manservant," Alice said with a yawn. She leaned on his chest. "You've already confessed your romantic love for me." Alice yawned again. "Ok, time to sleep off all that food…"

"When did I…Alice, don't fall asleep like that…Alice?" Oz shook Alice slightly but she was out like a light. He sighed. He couldn't even move away from her without waking her now, and a cranky Alice who had not gotten enough sleep was _not _worth it.

Oz looked down at Alice, breathing lightly there in his arms. He smiled.

"Good night, my most precious Alice."

* * *

End of flashback.

"…Uh huh…" Sharon said. "So what does this have to do with anything that I asked?"

"You see Milady, one type of love and drive another type crazy!" Break replied. Sharon just stared at him.

"…Uh huh… so what happened to Raven?"

"Well, you see, you and Alice were talking about what love was. You said – ow! Milady, that hurt!"

"Come find me when you start making sense," Sharon said with a sigh. She went off without another word to see how Raven was doing.

Break sat there on the ground and turned to Emily.

"But romantic love can drive a friend love crazy," he said. "What's so hard about that?" Break turned to the room and looked specifically at the couch. "Like Gil seeing that would drive him crazy."

"That blonde kid owes us one," Emily said. "Sharon would have beaten him up with that fan of hers again."

Break got up and walked into the room and disappeared into the cupboard.

He walked right past Oz and Alice sleeping peacefully on the couch, still wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

Ok, there's fluffy little fic for you  
Thanks for reading!  
Comments, reviews and tips always welcome.  
If there's a specific couple you wanna see (that's not yaoi or anything like that, sorry) then you can request it  
Each review gives Alice a piece of meat!

- Pineapple Lump -


End file.
